Crushed and Pained
by Wakkomonkey9258
Summary: In a skirmish on Dxun during the Mandalorian Wars, Nihilus is injured. luckily a pretty face is their to save him before it's to late.


Crushed and Pained

Disclaimer: I own nothing, George Lucas owns everything.

He hurt, he hurt so much. Their's was fire everywhere, blood everywhere, seeping into the ground and turning the soil red. He knows some of that blood is his. He's only mildly aware that his arm is completely crushed, white bone jutting out and his blood coming down from his many cuts and gashes. He can't remember why his arm is like that, only that it hurts so much, he can't even move. His surroundings are blurred together, a paint mixture of orange, red, blue, gold and others all in a harmonious dance. His ears are pounding from screams, shouts, wails, and bellows. The force is clouded; he can't use it, its slippery and dark…sad.

He can feel it's wailing, it's tears at such destruction of life, it wounds are fresh and still bleeding and they will stay that way until everything disappears and peace can reign again. Not today though, not today. The stress is killing him, the emotional stress, the physical pain, he won't allow himself to crack under the pressure, but there is never any rest for him, and he can feel his breaking point drawing close. Their's another person screaming, female, specifically at him.

It's not screams of pain, like he is screaming now. It's a scream of worry, a scream _caring_. It's relieving to know someone cares about you that someone cares if you live or die. It makes you think you matter, and that makes all the difference in a war. He's only now mildly aware she next to him, hands a few millimeters above his crushed arm, healing him. The pain recedes slightly, and his vision improves a little. He can see silhouettes of people, clashing together, some falling to the ground and disappearing in wisps of smoke. He looked over at the woman next to him and close up he can slightly make out her features.

Dark hair pinned back, dark skin, gray eyes and a slim face, he would have called her pretty if he were not on the border of unconsciousness and moaning in pain loudly. "_It's going to be okay, your going to be okay,"_ the words were spoken by her, not physically, but in the force. She wasn't saying it entirely to him, but more likely she was assuring herself, trying not to let her anxiety and doubt of herself mess around with mind and more importantly her force healing.

The pain continued to subside, nerve by nerve, it was a good thing to because he either would have dropped into unconsciousness or died from blood loss if she hadn't staunched the bleeding. He'd have to remember to thank her if he survived this, and while the chances that he would die from his arm seemed slim the chance of them getting blown apart by a mortar was solemnly high. He drew back from his depressing line of thought and realized his hearing had improved as well, he could hear her panting breath, and she was obviously overtaxing her force powers and exhausting herself.

He couldn't allow that, this battle needed a leader and since he couldn't she would have to. Using his undamaged arm he managed to find where her arms were and pushed her away softly, interrupting her force healing. In return she gave him a furious glare, "What the hell are you doing! You'll if I don't finish healing you." Her words were slurred as his hearing was still not working properly, but he understood her well enough as he slumped further back into the large mound of dirt he had managed to take cover behind before collapsing and finally managed to find his voice. "I'll be fine," he muttered, "Go help the troops."

"But what about you," she asked, "I staunched the bleeding but it could get infected."

"Then get the medic," he murmured weakly, "thanks for healing me, but you need… to help lead... Th-the troops, please." She looked at him for a moment before nodding and running back into the fray of blood and screams. A second later a male ran to his position and crouched next to him, a medic symbol on his shoulder. The man took out some kind of liquid and injected it into his arm via needle. Immediately everything on the left side of his body went numb, and he felt nothing. A moment before the anesthetic kicked in he had a single moment of clarity and he realized something.

She was in a different platoon than he was, and he didn't know her name.

Crap.

A/N sorry you guys for not updating anything for a few weeks, I've been feeling kind of meh for a while now. I will upload more Visas/Nihilus fics, I promise you.


End file.
